Sopro de Realidade
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: SASUxHINA: . Mergulhado num mundo só de negócios, ele esqueceu-se de como viver. Agora é a vez dela, a vez de lhe ensinar a beleza de milhares de realidades. :U.A ::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** K

**Título:** "Sopro de Realidade"

**Resumo:** Mergulhado num mundo só de negócios, ele esqueceu-se de como viver. Agora é a vez dela, a vez de lhe ensinar a beleza de milhares de realidades.

**Ship:** Sasuke/Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sopro de Realidade<strong>

Ajustou a gravata preta, suspirando cansado de todas aquelas burocracias empresariais. Fechou a porta atrás de si devagar, tentando arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para fugir do seu pesadelo diário. As pessoas passavam por si olhando-o curiosas e Sasuke tinha quase a certeza que as ouvia sussurrar: "Onde é que ele pensa que vai a esta hora da manhã?". Bem, eles que se interrogassem. Afinal o patrão ali era ele e se este fosse qualquer outro dia, e não tivesse tão desesperado para sair dali para fora já teria despedido alguém, ou um sector inteiro. O ar frio da manhã esbarrou no seu rosto de forma relaxante. Deixou-se levar pelas ruas movimentadas de Roma e perdeu-se na cidade da arte.

Eram raros aqueles momentos em que ele se deixava absorver pela beleza da cidade, na verdade não se lembrava de o ter feito mais do que uma vez ou duas vezes. Uchiha Sasuke tinha orgulho de se poder gabar de ter construído em tão tenra idade um dos maiores impérios empresariais de Roma. Claro, que durante anos, foi apenas para isso que viveu e ironicamente foi quando se esqueceu de como viver. Clássico! Parecia a história de um filme romântico, mas era triste constatar que versão romancista ou não, era assim que ele se sentia.

Apertou o casaco à volta do corpo observando os quadros inacabados, os quadros a serem planeados, os esquecidos, os soberbamente belos. Ouviu música calma, clássica, alegre, aquela que fazia qualquer pessoa dançar. Esqueceu-se do movimento ao ver estátuas humanas, lembrou-se dele ao ver bailarinas dançar. E nada teve o efeito desejado sobre a sua mente cansada. Arrastou-se pelas ruas cheias à procura de uma distracção. Falhou, tristemente.

Deixou-se cair num banco, numa zona mais sossegada e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Deixou o vento despentear-lhe o cabelo escuro e pensou. Pensou nos contratos, nos relatórios, nas contas e pensou que não devia estar a pensar em nada disso. Pausa! Desconfiava que se tinha esquecido do significado da palavra.

Levantou a cabeça ao som de passos delicados vindo na sua direcção. Uma jovem mulher aproximava-se com um sorriso cauteloso nos lábios. Sasuke parou para observar a beleza natural dos traços delicados, do cabelo escuro e dos olhos pérola, tão estranhos, tão misteriosos, tão belos. A rapariga parou perto de si, estendendo-lhe um pequeno panfleto.

- Hoje à noite no lado Norte da cidade, é um espectáculo de ballet.

- Danças? – Ouviu-se perguntar.

- Sim, não que seja a principal nem nada, afinal a Sakura é muito melhor bailarina do que eu, devias vê-la dançar. – Consciente do turbilhão de palavras que dissera face a uma pergunta tão simples, corou envergonhada. – Desculpa.

Sorrindo de canto Sasuke apreciou o tom rosado das bochechas dela, que se juntavam assim ao nariz vermelho de frio, dando-lhe um ar tão delicado que ele teve a impressão que ao mínimo toque ela se iria desfazer.

- Eu tiro as minhas próprias conclusões. Obrigada. – Retirou-lhe o panfleto das mãos frias tendo o cuidado de tocar os dedos compridos e despediu-se atirando por cima do ombro, um: - Até logo, então.

No caminho de volta apercebeu-se de uma falha. Não sabia o nome dela.

.

A noite chegou lenta demais e foi com completo alívio que chegou ao grande auditório onde iria ser o espectáculo de ballet dela, a rapariga misteriosa de olhos pérola, a sua fuga de um dia tão igual a tantos outros.

Sentou-se confortavelmente embalado pela música calma. O ritmo era acompanhado por várias bailarinas vestidas de cores suaves, os corpos compunham uma sinfonia perfeita, e ele viu-se incapaz de não apreciar o espectáculo. Era perfeito, era quase como viver. Tentou reconhecer no meio de todas elas, aquela que o tinha levado a estar ali, naquele mesmo lugar a respirar como se vivesse, a respirar. Reconheceu o cabelo escuro agora apanhado num penteado trabalhoso alto, penteado esse que lhe realçava o rosto miudinho. Linda, foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar. O espectáculo continuou e Sasuke não conseguiu tirar mais os olhos dela. Hinata. Experimentou o som nos seus lábios quando ouviu mais à frente alguém dizer o nome, apercebendo-se de que falavam da mesma que preenchia os seus pensamentos.

Quando o espectáculo terminou, procurou-a no meio das bailarinas que eram saudadas e felicitadas pelos presentes. Viu-a rodeada de pessoas. Talvez, familiares? Saiu, esperando por ela lá fora, não conseguindo esconder o seu desapontamento. Mas afinal, o que esperava? Que ela estivesse sozinha à espera de um completo desconhecido? Estupidez, Sasuke, muita estupidez.

- Ei.

Levantou a cabeça que observava o chão sem interesse.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou sem conseguir articular mais palavras, ela tinha voltado às suas roupas normais e parecia, que ainda assim, tudo nela gritava delicadeza.

- Vieste. – Constatou não conseguindo esconder a surpresa e contentamento na sua voz. Sasuke sorriu-lhe.

- Tinha uma conclusão para tirar. – Disse-lhe mencionando a conversa daquela manhã. – Para mim foste a melhor.

A jovem à sua frente baixou a cabeça, numa tentativa de esconder o rosto corado, murmurando um "obrigada" baixo.

- Sasuke. - Apresentou-se, estendendo a mão.

- Hinata. Queres… hum. – Ainda com a mão na sua hesitou mordendo o lábio, respirou fundo e continuou. – Queres ir comer um gelado?

A pergunta dela deixou-o um pouco sem saber o que dizer, apanhando-o completamente desprevenido. No que é que ela estava a pensar, para fazer um pedido daqueles?

- Gelado? Em pleno Inverno? – Perguntou descrente.

- Claro.

Sorrindo, pegou no braço dele mostrando-lhe o caminho.

.

Dizer que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da vida dele, era definitivamente dizer muito pouco. Ainda se lembrava de como contra a sua vontade ela o tinha convencido a comer gelado naquela altura do ano. Conversaram muito, sobre ela, sobre ele, sobre o mundo e sobre os sonhos dela, conversaram sobre arte e ele viu-se cada vez mais à vontade com ela. Durante horas Hinata tentou fazê-lo ver - não que ele não visse, era óbvio que via e muito bem até - não, ela ensinou-o a ver a vida. Claro que não foi apenas durante aquela noite que ela conseguiu um milagre, foi num conjunto de encontros. Foi depois de, talvez; três dezenas de beijos, que ela o ensinou a viver. Começou a apreciar tudo o que o rodeava, apreciava o gosto dela, o cabelo dela nos seus dedos, os beijos tímidos dela no seu rosto, mais tarde começou a conseguir apreciar a música que ela dançava, a música que ela ouvia, os quadros de que ela gostava e no fim, apreciou tudo aquilo por que se apaixonara nos últimos tempos e viu a vida sorrir de novo para si.

Mas ela fê-lo ver depois disso. Ensinou-o a pensar nos outros e foi assim que passaram tardes inteiras nos cafés abraçados, inventando a história de cada pessoa que entrava, umas tristes outras alegres, histórias de amor, abandono. Ela vendeu-lhe realidades que ele tinha esquecido, realidades que ele não sabia que existiam, a troco de um beijo.

O pior veio no fim. Três meses depois de a ter conhecido, perdeu-a. Descobriu que ela não era de Roma, nem sequer era Italiana. Era Grega e tinha um sonho, um sonho que a levara até ali e que agora a iria levar até à longínqua América. Depois de a ver partir naquele avião, nunca mais a viu, ouviu ou falou com ela.

Mas ela nunca foi realmente.

Continuou ali. Uma lembrança. A sua pequena realidade.

Ela ensinou-o a viver. E ele nunca esqueceu.

.

* * *

><p>● Nem sei de onde é que isto saiu. Abri a página do Word e pum! Aqui está ela. A minha primeiríssima SasukeHinata e posso dizer que adorei escrever com eles os dois. A ideia formulou-se quase completamente enquanto ia escrevendo e espero que o final não tenha ficado demasiado estranho.

Um obrigado a todos os que leram.

**.R&R. :`)**


End file.
